Welcome to Monster High Harry Potter
by 917brat
Summary: Harry has finally done it, he has finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby, he has finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier. However powerful, and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed him that that wasn't going to be possible...more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Harry had finally done it, he had finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby; he had finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier; that he could at long last have a small amount of peace in his life. However this doesn't seem to be so as powerful and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed Harry that that a peaceful wasn't going to be possible; at least not in the wizarding world. Now how will Harry deal with being the child of A Phoenix, as well as the Basilisk? How will he deal with being a monster, and having to go to a school called Monster high?

A.N-Okay this story is for my little cus. Who asked me to write her a Monster High/Harry Potter crossover over. Here it is and I seriously hope you like it. Also if you notice any mistakes with the Monster High Part of this story please tell me, I will do my best to fix it.

A.n.2- Also I am going to have Harry having a creature/monster /humanoid form as well as a full out creature/animal form that he can shift in-between.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was in the middle of the night and Harry couldn't sleep in the least bit, and that wasn't for the lack of trying on his part either. No, the fact that he currently felt like he was being both boiled alive and then promptly dipped in what felt remarkable similar to liquid nitrogen right afterward that was what was keeping him awake that night; even though he had wished dearly for the sweet bliss of unconsciousness many times already.

Dripping with sweat, and barely able to even see straight through the haze of pain he was currently feeling, Harry slowly uncurled from the ball he had rolled himself into in an attempt to alleviate some of the agony he was currently feeling. Once he did this Harry shakily got up from his bed so that he could see attempt to so just what time it was, and how long he had been under torment he was presently suffering through.

Struggling fiercely to even move the less than three feet it was to the clock Harry finally managed to make it there; despite the fact he nearly collapsed doing so several times. Thankful Harry managed to make it there, even if it was mainly due to the fact that Harry was both incredibly stubborn and had a rather large pain tolerance.

When Harry was able to find out just what time it was he was pretty shocked to find out that it was just a couple of minutes until midnight. Which meant two things; one Harry had been trying to go to sleep through the pain he had been feeling for around three hours now, even though to Harry it felt much longer then that, and two his seventeenth birthday was just minutes away.

Not that Harry actually was excited about this birthday, nor did he really think his family would be celebrating it with him or anything; something they never, ever, did before. If anything they would be harder on him, crueler to him, and just plan out spiteful to him because he managed to live for another Birthday when they didn't want him to do so. Just as they had been for ever last single birthday Harry had to suffer under their so called care.

This was something that was made just that much worse by the fact that Harry knew he wasn't going to be getting nearly enough sleep to be able to deal with his so called family, or the numerous chores they were going to be assigning him tomorrow; something Harry struggled to do on a normal day when he had been able to sleep the entire night. Just as they did every year on his birthday, when he dared to manage to live yet another miserable year under their oh tender love and care.

Harry realizing this let loose a groan, a groan that quickly turned into a high pitched scream as the burning, and freezing pain got worse than it ever had been before; surpassing by far even the Criuco curse in the pain it was making him feel.

Even though he was in the worse pain that he had ever been in, more pain then he had ever felt even in his worst nightmares, Harry tried desperately to choke back the screams he was letting loose. Knowing that if he woke up his relatives, or to be more precise woke up his uncle and cousin, then he would have even more pain then he was currently feeling heaped upon him. As it had happened before when Harry wasn't able to stop the screams his recent nightmares had caused him.

However it was all for not, because no matter how hard Harry tried to muffle his cries of pain he just couldn't do it; though he did try to last as long as he could without screaming. Until finally the pain he was feeling got to be too much for him to even think of anything else but the agony he was feeling and then all he could do was let loose a high pitched wail; one that for some strange reason seemed to almost have a musical trill to it.

That oddly musical note in his scream was the last thing Harry could think of as he finally passed out from night's torment; as he finally fall into the blissful darkness he had been begging for all night long.

Taking no note of the fact that there was now a glowing green barrier around him and his room, or the fact everything around him had been burned to cinders and he was now lying on the floor. Nor did Harry notice the fact that his family had been woken up by his screaming and were currently banging on the door as hard as they could. Unable to get in, or even get the door open, because of the green barrier that had filled Harry's room. No, Harry took no notice of any of this as he finally gave into unconsciousness, and the cooling relief of finally feeling no pain what so ever.

Groaning Harry began to slowly wake up feeling extremely and strangely, yet oddly appropriately, ornery as he did so. At the same time, even if he got the feeling he had a right to feel that way, Harry was unable to remember just why he felt that way in the first place, or why he was currently laying in the middle of a rather large pile of ashes for that matter.

That is when everything that had happened before he had passed out came rushing back to him and Harry found himself hastily getting out of the pile of ashes so that he could check himself over. Wondering all the while if perhaps that if what had happened had to him had been some delayed curse he had been hit with during the final battle or something similar that; it had happened before to other students. He was just sure he had been checked over thoroughly enough for that not to happen to him; but the others could have been wrong about that. It again really wouldn't have been the first time that happened.

Harry could help but gawk at what he saw once he did this, because the moment he checked himself over he was sure he had been cursed; one hundred percent positive he had been. There really could be no other explanation for what he say, at least not one that he wanted to believe anyway. Because really he just had to have been cursed to look the way he did now, he just had to have been, and that was only the small parts he could see when he glanced down at himself.

In fact, somehow knowing there was more changes about him and that they were bigger than the ones he could see right now, Harry made a mad dash to the nearest mirror. Which had somehow, in some way, managed to stay in one piece and unburnt in anyway; despite the destruction of everything else in his room. Just how said destruction had happened Harry swore he would look into later, after he found out just what happened to him first.

As Harry made his mad dash to the nearest mirror he found himself nearly falling flat on his face before he had even token a step forward as an unfamiliar, yet completely at home feeling, weight on his back had him crashing down on the ground. Feeling this and getting a sense of pure dread in his stomach, as if he already knew what was on his back, Harry slowly turned his head so that he could see just what the weight on his back was. Hoping all they while that perhaps was wrong and there wasn't a weight on his back and perhaps he had tangled himself in the blankets or something like that; despite the fact there were no blankets and only pure ashes around him.

Only to trip and nearly fall flat on his face when he found out, as well as freaked out, about just what the weight was. Because there on his back, clearly connected to said back, was a huge set of pitch black, dark red tipped, wings. Seeing this and realizing that yes they were attached to him and yes he could get them to move, however weakly it was at the moment, Harry nearly passed out again. Only the fact that he knew there were more changes that he hadn't seen yet, and that could be just as big as the wings on his back, stopped Harry from doing so.

This in mind Harry quickly made his way to the mirror he had been heading to just moments ago; being careful not to let the new weight on his back knock him over as he did so. At that moment Harry just knew that wings of his were something he was going to take some much needed time getting used to before he could ever do anything else; though in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but wonder a little giddily perhaps he could fly with these wings.

Once Harry got to the mirror he once more found himself in a state of shock as he stared wide eyed at his reflection. Because there were his reflection was, wasn't what he was used to see. It was close to it, yet at the same time it was completely and utterly different from his usually reflection. In fact despite the fact that he had a lot of the same features everything else was different enough that Harry was sure he really wouldn't be recognized as himself, and that was without the giant wings on his back.

Whereas before Harry, was a teen of slightly below normal height, mainly because of the malnourishment he has suffered under his oh so loving family's tender care. Along, with slightly muscular build, which by the way he had gained from all the training he had done to defeat Voldemort; as well as the Quidditch he played. A slightly muscular body that had quite a few scars on it due to everything that had happened to him throughout his rather short life; both during and before the war. Topped off with some very mess wind swept looking dark brown hair, that barely covered the now finally fade lightning bolt scar he had, and some of the brightest emerald green eyes that he had ever seen. Eyes which were unfortunately hidden behind rather thick glasses finished what Harry had once looked like. All and all rather cute teen that could catch someone eye, but nothing incredible special, and nothing close to what was in the mirror now.

But looking back at him where his reflection was supposed to be was something that was both incredible eye catching as well as incredible special; something Harry usually went out of his way to avoid being. Again it was close to what he had looked like but at the same time it was in completely different in a sense. Like someone had decided to redo him, remove a good deal of his flaws, keep all his good qualities, improve upon said good qualities, while at the same time making him some strange mythical creature all at once. Because there standing in the mirror wasn't something that was human, it couldn't have been; the wings he had seen before he had even got to the mirror should have clued him in to that at least. But you know the saying seeing his believing, and now Harry was definitely seeing it; however much he wished he wasn't.

Harry stared in shock at what was now his new reflection, which showed to be staring at him with wide eyes, and his mouth open slightly. Seeing this Harry was about to snap his mouth closed and take in all the changes he had undergone on more detail. But before he could do this Harry noticed one of those changes was in his mouth. Or to be more precise he noticed that he now had what looked to be a pair of very sharp looking fangs.

Seeing this, and resisting the urge to poke and touch said fangs to see if they were actually there, Harry began to take in all the other changes he had gone through. Taking care to note each one of them in the hopes that he could find out just what had happened to him, and to find out just what he was now. More importantly cauterizing all his changes and hoping that they could all be reversed in some way.

What he saw when he did this was that besides having large black and red wings, as well as the fangs he had just notice, was that he also seemed to have horns on his head, not to mention a set of small but clearly sharp black pointed nails on each of his hands. After noticing this, and doing his best not to panic, Harry took in the small, less noticeable, changes his body had gone through.

First the was the fact that he seemed to have a red and green tattoo mark on both his arms, which when Harry felt it he found out wasn't actually a tattoo but some type of really smooth scales; something which once more almost made Harry have a panic attack. As he wondered just what they were and why they were on his arms like that; no spell he could think of did anything like what he was currently seeing.

The second the he had noticed after this was that he seemed to have some kind of green almost triangle shape thing right under his eyes; Harry calmed down slightly after touching this and finding out no this one wasn't made of scales.

Harry was getting slightly shaky after this but the third thing he notice, and probably the thing that made him happiest out of all of his changes, was the fact that he no longer had that slightly malnourished look that he had before. In fact it looked like he had grown a couple of inches taller than he had been; something that almost made Harry cheer up some. Not only that but it looked like all the weight he had put on had been put on as pure muscle leaving Harry with a strong but completely health swimmers like build; again Harry almost felt like cheering and if it weren't for all of the other changes Harry would have cheered.

Harry could say that the last change he found was yet another one that he could find himself completely happy about. That is when he noticed it and surprisingly it was one of the changes that should have been a lot more obvious to him then it had been all things considering. This change was the fact that he was no longer wearing his glasses but at the same time he seemed to seeing clear than ever. In fact it seemed that he was actually seeing a lot better than he ever had.

Realizing this Harry almost felt like crying he had been told he would never be able to see without his glasses, by both muggles and the wizarding world alike, multiple times but multiple different people. So now being able to see like he was, as clearly as he was, was almost too much for Harry to take; especially when combined with everything else that had happened recently.

A sudden, loud demanding knocking at his door knocked Harry out of the shock he was about to enter, and caused him to feel an intense burning anger in its place; especially when he heard just what was being said through said door.

"FREAK! I don't know what you did last night but you woke us up with all that screaming you let out, Vernon had to go to work tired because of that you useless, ungrateful brat, and worst of all the neighbors might have heard that entire racket you let loose! Then when we came up here to give you some rightful punishment, to actually shut you up, we find that you used some of your freakishness to make it so we cannot enter a room in our OWN HOME! Now get out here you freak and take the punishment you know you deserve!" Came the shrill shriek of his aunt as she pounded as hard as she could on the door to his room; which apparently still wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried to get said door to open up for her.

Hearing all of this, and being completely unprepared for the sudden anger he was feeling when he did this, Harry didn't stop to think in the least bit before he yanked open the door of his room and glared with all his might at his aunt at the other side of said door.

Only to jerk back and feel a deep sense of guilt when upon looking into his eyes his aunt fell to the ground looking completely dead to the world as she did so. Seeing this Harry gave a cry of horror, he may not like his aunt, in fact Harry was sure he felt a good deal of hatred for her considering the part she played in his childhood, but despite this that didn't mean he wanted to kill her. So with that in mind Harry quickly dropped to his knee beside his aunt's body and began to check her over, desperately hoping that she wasn't actually dead as he did this; that he hadn't been the one to kill her.

Harry let loose a choked sigh of relieve when he found that his aunt actually wasn't dead but in a dead like state. Quite similar, if not exactly the same, as what Hermione had been in during the end of her second year after she had been attack. Harry after think this last bit felt his train of thought come to a screeching halt as he realized there was only one creature, or at least on that he knew of, that had eyes that did what his eyes had just done to his Aunt. Though in the case of the creature that was only when you didn't look directly in said creature's eye.

But at the same time Harry didn't want to believe he had anything like that creature in him, no he refused to believe it, he was nothing like the Basilisk. So after making sure his Aunt was alive, and would most likely remain so, he went back into his room; slamming the door being him as he did so. Then once in his room Harry quickly began to pack everything that was his, and that he wanted though it may have not exactly been his to begin with, up. Only one thought on his mind as he did all of this and that was: he needed to get out of here and as far away from this place as he could; before anyone could find out what had just happened. That and the fact he really needed to find out just what had happened to him last night. But that last thought was more of an after though than anything else really.

Harry had to force himself not to jump in surprise when he heard a sudden sharp knocking on his bedroom window just as he had finished packing everything up and was preparing to run. Hearing this, and knowing what the sound meant, Harry quickly turned to the window and felt a smile make it way on his face when he saw Hedwig's flying outside his window, a smile that nearly slide of his face when he saw that she was currently carrying a letter tied to her leg.

Seeing this Harry nervously licked his lips, get a strange tingling almost burning feeling from them as he did so, and decided to open the window at let Hedwig in so he could read the letter she had. Hoping all the while that he wasn't making a big mistake as he did so. His gut instinct wasn't telling him so; so he figured for now it was safe.

Opening the letter he saw it was from Hermione, seeing this and knowing her letters were usually informative, and had helpful information at the same time, Harry quickly began to read it in his mind. After all he had everything he wanted with him now already packed up and all he had to do was escape out through the window to leave this place for good. Besides Harry knew that his uncle wasn't due home till almost sunset and Dudley rarely came home before that, at least not in the summer, so that meant Harry did have a little time to spare; he hoped at least

_Hi Harry,_

_I sent this out to you before your seventeenth birthday and I hope it reaches you before then as well. I know that the Order has decided that we will all be celebrating your birthday at the headquarters, a week after your real birthday, and that all the letters and presents can wait to be given to you there. But I just have a feeling that you will need to know what I have recently found out from a book in the Black Library. It isn't something that I have heard of before I read it in the book, and I know you haven't heard what's in the book either._

_Now, I can't send you the book, it is much too heavy for Hedwig to carry that far, and asking someone to make it feather light will only make it so someone could find out that I am trying to send something out to you; something the headmaster doesn't seem to want to happen for some reason. Why I am not completely sure of, I really feel that you need this._

_Normally, I would be all for listening to Professor Dumbledore, he is the headmaster after all and he does know best. But then I remember what happened last time I knew information that would help you and decided to keep it from you. I almost lost your friendship that day and I do not want to do that again; your friendship means a lot to be. More so then respecting an authority figure, at least when it comes to this. Because of that I have decided to disobey the headmaster and send you this. Again I say I hope this reaches you before your seventeenth birthday because I really get the feeling you will need it badly._

_Okay, I was reading in the Black Library, like I do every day…and don't you dare mock me for this Harry, it was because I read as much as I do that I know what I do know. As I was saying I was reading in the Library when I found something that intrigued me. It was something about magical inheritance._

_Now I have heard of this before, and it had been mentioned several times in some of the books I have read but it was never explain that much before nor did anyone seem really eager to explain it to me in better detail when I asked them. As if it were some big secret that only a select few could know about or if not that something that was so obviously known that no one really knew how to really explain it to what they may consider an outsider._

_Anyway when I found this book about magical inheritance, of course, I was eager to find out just what it was, and how it affected the magic we use; like the previously mentioned books had suggested it did. What I found left me slightly shocked and wondering just why we hadn't been informed about all of this beforehand. Like when we first enter this world, it just seems to me like something that should really be mentioned before anything else; well besides the fact that we actually have magic that is._

_Now before I tell you just what I found out Harry I want you to sit down and do your best to remain calm. You always remember thing better when you are calm, and you don't tend to blow things up as well for that matter; which is the more important fact at the moment…So are you calm Harry?_

_Now the first thing that you need to know is that it isn't something real big, like the prophecy had been, that has been kept from you, at least I don't think it is; in fact it may not affect you as much as I fear it may…but then again knowing you luck it could be something that does affect you rather seriously; which would make things worse if you don't know about it….which is what the others seem to want to do._

_Either way, I think that you, rather it does happen or if it doesn't happen, have the right know just what a magical inheritance is. I think you need to know just what has been kept from you. Because in the end it is part of you inheritance and it is something you father had gone through, and something if you don't go through your children might still go through; depending on whom you decided to marry that is._

_You see the pureblood do have some reason to think they are better, or at least they think they have a reason to justify why they think they are superior to those that are muggleborn; which we both know isn't in the least bit true. But still they do use this to defend themselves if ever asked why they are better than anyone else._

_I am get a bit ahead of myself here, as well as off topic. What I am talking about is something called a magical inheritance; something I mention but didn't explain earlier. This is what the darker purebloods using to rationalize why they are supposedly better than those of muggle blood, seeing as muggle borns do not, and cannot, have a magical inheritance; at least they can't if they are truly muggle born. But at the same time those of pureblood, or even someone descended from pureblood, like you are Harry, can have a magical inheritance._

_A magical inheritance is when the magic from a person's family is made available to the person. Which is why only those of pure blood, or magical descend, is able to have a magical inheritance. Though if a supposed muggle born had a magical ancestor in their families past, and is magically powerful enough at the same time, they too could have magical inheritance so to me that makes the purebloods supposed theory moot point. _

_Anyway as I was saying about the magical inheritance it makes the person's family magic available to the person; magic that may not have been available to them before would now be available to them after their inheritance. That is if their family magic's accept the person during the inheritance._

_This can, and most often does include some magical creature abilities, or even a full out shift into a magical creature. Which until very recently had been considered a blessing upon the family line, a blessing from magic itself in fact; it had been considered a renewal of the family line in the past. However now a days, become how creatures are viewed, having a full out creature inheritance from a magical inheritance has become really looked down upon and in most cases severely hidden. Now a day's it is often considered a curse._

_From what I have read the magical inheritance takes all the magical substances in the person's body, all the magical blood in the person's body and makes it part of that person's magic. Which explains why that potions are made so that they work through the boy quickly and the utterly disappear from said body and no potion is permeant; at least not the potions themselves are permeant. The changes they make can be. But the potion itself doesn't stay in the body longer than it takes for it to take full effect._

_Can you imagine if they didn't do that? Why just think of what would happen if something like say blood from a Grim was in someone's body when they went through a magical inheritance it would be disastrous…then again it would be pretty funny at the same time considering most purebloods look down their noses at creatures of all and it would be a pure blood that would become a creature._

_No, that is just cruel of me and I shouldn't wish ill of someone, especially not like that; even if they would never show me the same curtsy as I would show them. Particularly when you considering the fact that there has never been a Grim hybrid before and what with the fear that the wizarding world as a whole has of Grims… the Ministry reaction to if that did happen would be a nightmare alone._

_Oh I am getting off subject one more; usually you're here to stop me from doing that Harry. I really wish you were here not only so I can tell you this in person but I miss you as well. But I guess that, that just isn't possible so I just wanted to tell you about magical inherences and what they are considering the fact that you may undergo one on you seventeenth birthday; which again I hope this letter reaches you before._

_If this doesn't reach you in time and you do undergo a magical inheritance of some sort, well first I hope that it doesn't panic you too much. I know you and I know you will panic when you find changes both in yourself as well as in you magic; especially if you don't know why they have occurred. _

_Second and this is if the letter reaches you in time or not, I would love to practice with you to see which family magic you have gotten. From what I have heard of the Potter family it will most likely be Battle magic's, warding and/or fire magics. I don't think you will get a creature inheritance, nor do any of the others here, which is why they thought you wouldn't need to know any of this…but again I know your luck so you very much may have/or will. Plus they are not including the other families that you may be part of; it's not like they have let you check or anything like that. So I thought you would want to know this information to keep you from freaking out about any changes that may have occurred, or will occur if you get this letter beforehand. Which again I am hoping is what happens._

_And on the very rare chance that you don't receive a magical inheritance then don't worry about it because neither did Ron and he is a pureblood. If that does happen all that it means is that all the family magic that you can use is already available to you, and what you need to do is just practice with them._

_Ps. don't tell anyone I wrote you this I would rather not get in any trouble with the Headmaster for disobeying him about this. Because he seemed rather determined about no one telling you any of this._

_Hermione Ganger_

Harry after reading all of this began to feel particularly numb, more specifically he became numb when he found out just what the magical inheritance did. Because after reading what Hermione had wrote him Harry knew just what had happened to him, or at least he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. An idea that at least made sense to him and explained just what had happened to his Aunt, and why he looked the way he did, at the same time; no matter how much he wished to deny it otherwise.

Shaking in horror Harry began to think back to the very end of his second year, when he had been in the chamber of secrets where he had both been bitten and had killed the Basilisk in the chamber, as well as had been healed by Fawkes the phoenix.

Harry knew he had gotten the blood of the Basilisk in his open cuts, when he had pierced the roof of said creature's mouth. Not to mention, he also had the venom of said creature in him, along with some of Fawkes's tears and blood, from when the phoenix had both been mildly injured from the giant snake and used his tears to heal him from the venomous bite from the snake.

Harry also knew these things were still in his system and hadn't been removed, he hadn't thought he would have to have them be removed seeing as they weren't damaging him in the least bit. In fact they seemed to be helping him more than anything else, what with the immunized to snakes venom he had gained from it; not to mention a faster healing speed which was always a bit plus in Harry's book. That is what he had thought they had been doing, helping him, and hadn't wanted them removed. Or at least he really hadn't wanted them removed until right the moment, most preferably before he had gone through his magical inheritance.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts, or his inwardly cursing the fact that because he was once more unaware of something that he really should of been informed of, he had undergone yet another large change, by the hoot of his beloved owl Hedwig. Who looked to be looking at Harry completely worried, and seemed to not care in the least bit the changes he had been through. Seeing this Harry gave a small smile at his owl and was about to begin to pet her.

Only for his hand to freeze half way towards his owl as he recalled what had happened to his aunt just moments ago and he began to wonder what else about him was deadly besides his eyes; he honestly didn't want to ever hurt his first friend if that was the case.

And speaking of his eyes just what triggered them, and how deadly were they when they were triggered. Because he knew his Aunt wasn't dead, however much she looked like it, but nothing else besides that. That and there was the problem of wondering if they always activated or did they activate randomly? And if they did activate randomly was there a rhyme or reason that made them activate?

Harry wanted to know this because he knew that he had been looking into his own eyes not that long before his aunt had, and nothing had happened to him…then again they were his eyes and Harry wasn't sure it they actually affect him because of that. Which means if he wanted to find out anything about them, or whatever else powers he had gotten, besides the eyes and the wings that he already knew about, then Harr would need to test everything about himself out; something he really wasn't willing to do at the moment all things considering.

Harry was stopped from going into a panic attack by Hedwig's quickly, yet still slightly painfully, nipping of his finger; knocking him out of the thoughts he had almost lost himself in. This, and the fact that his beloved owl had flow over to his already pack things, alerted Harry to the fact that he needed to get out of his so called family's house and he needed to do so quickly.

Especially after he recalled the fact that Dumbledore had said something about picking him up shortly after his seventeenth birthday. Something told Harry that his changes, and the fact that his aunt was on the floor in a death like state, wouldn't go over to well for him. In fact Harry knew that his changes really wouldn't go over well with either Dumbledore or the wizarding world as a whole; especially if he was right about were at least half the changes had come from.

Knowing this, and feeling his new wings beginning to flutter softly behind him in apprehension as he began to think on just how they would react; especially the Ministry that still didn't like him much. Not that that matter much to Harry seeing as Harry really didn't have much respect for the Ministry either; especially not the person leading the whole Ministry.

Harry knew only one thing at that moment and that was that he needed to escape and get away from the wizarding world as fast as he could. At least until he could learn to both hide and control the abilities he had just received; something Harry knew would probably take a while.

But Harry wasn't afraid of a little hard work, nor was he going to let something like being changed into an unknown creature stop him either; even if he was unsure how everyone would react to the new him. But still despite this Harry knew he could deal with whatever happened to him. After all he hadn't bent ort falter when facing, and eventual defeating, Voldemort. No matter how harsh the training he had endure had been, no matter how badly he had been tortured, he hadn't given in and he wasn't going to do so now. So, with that in mind Harry gestured for Hedwig to go out his now open bed room window, while he grabbed his trunk and, did the same a little after her.

Harry quickly climbed out the window, having a little trouble a first when doing so because of his wings and this trunk, but one he had gotten both of them out said window he was able to rapidly make his way down to the ground without any other troubles.

At least that is what Harry had thought, and this thought was immediately proven wrong. Because the minute his feet had touched the ground Harry, and just as he was about to take off running towards the direction he knew a small woods to be in, there was the sound of a stunned gasp, as well as a slight cough, coming from behind him.

Hearing this Harry, temporally forgetting the changes he had just undergone, spun around eyes wide and ready to fight to defend himself. Only to immediately regret doing so, and instantly being reminded of everything that had just recently happened, when there was thud as a body hit the ground after seeing Harry's eyes.

It had been the person who had gasp upon seeing the recently changed Harry and then all Harry knew was there was a really powerful almost black red spell hitting him straight in the face; knocking the still rather exhausted teen out. The spell had been from the one who had coughed in an attempt to get Harry's attention earlier and it seemed he really didn't like what ever Harry had done to his partner. Nor did he seem to like whatever Harry had been turned into and had decided to do something about both.

Harry as he gave into the darkness of whatever the spell had done to him could help but think, almost bitterly, 'Why couldn't I have gotten the spell resistance of the Snake instead of its bloody eyes?'


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Harry had finally done it, he had finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby; he had finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier; that he could at long last have a small amount of peace in his life. However this doesn't seem to be so as powerful, and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed Harry that that a peaceful wasn't going to be possible; at least not in the wizarding world. Now how will Harry deal with being the child of A Phoenix, as well as the Basilisk? How will he deal with being a monster, and having to go to a school called Monster high?

A.n- Like I said I realized that I haven't been updating my stories in a while and I want to put a stop to that so I randomly choice a story and start update it. If you have any particular story you would love to see update please let me know.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or Monster High, nor do I in anyway make profit off of either them or this story; unless reviews are considered profits.

A.n.n- also I am sorry this update took longer than I had originally planned I got caught up in a bad writers block and some seriously hard school work. I will be working on updating faster.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Head throbbing in pain and with his mouth feeling drier than a desert Harry slowly began to wake up. Only too nearly to arch back and bang his head hardly onto the concrete floor below him when a sudden shot of agony went down his back; mainly focused where his wings were.

That last thought about where the pain was mainly located caused Harry to freeze and began to have the panicked thoughts of. Wait wings, what wings when everything that had happened came rushing back to Harry. Making him realize quite a few things.

One of them being that someone had stunned him from behind. Which also meant that someone knew the changes he had undergone, and that he was no longer human. And with growing panic, mainly because of what he was currently feeling, Harry could tell that they really didn't like the fact he had changed so much. The chains he was feeling tying him up and tying him down to the concrete floor in he had woken up on, in a very painful matter, told Harry that much.

Feeling these chains and feeling the much dreaded but at the same time oh so familiar feeling of unbreakable magic draining chains Harry felt himself go deadly pale. Wondering if perhaps a deateater had somehow managed to escape capture and had somehow found a way as captured him; like the dark lord had a year earlier.

Thinking on the Harry began to feel a bit nervous wondering just what the deatheater was going to do to him now and if he was going to attempt to make Harry pay for what he had done to both the Dark Lord, and the other deatheaters who had followed said dark lord. Harry knew, from the deatheater trials that he had to go through, that a lot of the deatheaters had a large grudge against him for everything he had made them loose. Knowing this, and knowing from previous experience under the deatheaters care, Harry was starting to dread when his capture came for him.

Harry really couldn't think of anyone else that could have captured him like he was currently being, nor chain up like he was but a deatheater and when he heard a set of footsteps heading closer to him he braced himself to see the hated deatheater mask baring down at him. Only to be completely and utterly shocked when he saw a familiar face glaring down at him, a familiar face while being incompetent and a completely and utter hazard, at least in Harry's opinion, was no was a Death Eater.

This face was one Cornelius Fudge, the Mister of Magic. Seeing this Harry could help but gap just a little bit before blurting out in a rather bewildered a bewildered tone; instead of the enraged tone Harry had been planning on shouted at the deatheater he had thought had captured him.

"What…but… you!?How?!" Then in a matter of seconds collected himself and in tone of voice that often made deatheaters on the other side of the battle field flee, made that much worse by the musical, yet completely fierce, lite his voice had, snarled out.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Fudge?! Do you honestly think that the wizarding world will accept you holding me here? What the hell are you think on keeping me here; I had thought some deatheater had captured me. What the hell were you thinking!?" After saying this, and somehow unable to stop himself Harry let loose what sounded like a sharp keen.

One that reflected all the current rage, uncertainly and pure lose that Harry had been feeling. And as he did this Fudge fell to his knees holding his head with tears pouring out of his eyes; looking like for all the world that Harry's keen had shattered him in some way. At least that was what Fudge was looking like until his face hardened and went to an eerily blank state, something Harry didn't think Fudge's face could do, before the minister stood up before starting to speak; looking down his nose at Harry's chained figure as he did so.

"What the hell do I think I am doing Potter? I think I am doing something for the wizarding world, I think I am getting rid of a dangerous creature for the greater good…" Here Fudge was interrupted by a plan out roar from Harry, rather it was because he was called a dangerous creature or because Fudge had used a saying that Harry really had started to hate is unknown.

All that is known is that the as soon as Fudge said what he what he did Harry was trying his hardest to reach up to him, and had almost suggested; despite the chains that were holding him down. Seeing this Fudge lost all the courage he and took a large step back from the now furious looking Harry; now looking paler than ever. Still despite this fear Fudge opened his mouth to say something further, determined not to let this beast intimidate him, but before he could a sic kingly sweet voice behind him began to speak.

"How dare you, you filthy beast, how dare you roar at the Minister like that. A pathetic half-breed like you should know you place!" This new but disturbingly familiar voice echoed around the place where Harry was being held prisoner and Harry could feel his both his eyes and his mouth begin to burn. similar to how his eyes had burned when he faced his aunt, as in a completely venom filled tone he all but hissed out at a toad like woman , who wearing too much pink, and who appeared from behind the now completely nervous, almost cowering, Minister.

"Umbridge, Shut up! I don't care what YOU have to say, and I will speak to that spineless fool you call the Minister however I want, I promise you when I get out of here the two of you will pay for holding me prisoner. What do you two seriously think you are going to gain by holding me here? Do you honestly think that the public is going to accept this? I may not really like how they treat me but I do know they will start something close to a riot if it ever got out the two of you were holding me prisoner; they would call for the both of your heads!" However Harry was expecting the two to react to what he had just said it wasn't with a smirk and seeing this smirk Harry couldn't help but get a slight shiver down his spine. He knew then and there he really wasn't going to like what was said next; not in the least bit.

Though even as he was thinking this Harry couldn't help but wonder how uncharacteristic Fudge was acting he was usually rather spineless and now he seem to have gotten a spine; one that was currently being supported by the pink toad mascaraing as a human. This thought of how different the Minister was acting from his usual self, as well as the thought that that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said next, was proven completely correct when said Minister began to speak; in what Harry could tell was a mocking way of what he used to.

"I'm sorry my boy but I can't just let some unknown hybrid creature to roam the streets, for the greater good of the wizarding world I really can't let that happen." As he said this Fudge ignored the snarl that his words made Harry give, well ignored besides taking a good step back once more before continuing; his courage boosted by the fact that Umbridge was right behind him nodding along with every word he was saying.

"Now I understand where you think that you are coming from when it comes to the public, though I for one think that you are overestimating your popularity; I do not think that the good people of the wizarding world would ever attack its ministry. At the same time I can see that some of them would be…unhappy with the fact that something happened to you, and because of this the Ministry had come up with a plan that will keep everyone happy." As h said this Fudge smiled, though Harry didn't feel like smile because he got the strong feeling he really wasn't included in the everybody in that statement. A feeling both Fudge and Umbridge seemed to all too happy to prove as the continued talking; both of their smiles growing even large as they continued to explain their plan to Harry.

"…Well, not you, but now all things considering I really don't think that matters that much now does it. Anyway our plan is to inform the public that a rare and dangerous dark creature has attacked their savior. That the dark creature attacked in response to the defeat of the dark lord by our savior and you, the boy who lived, managed to fight it off until the Ministry was able to arrive and take the creature in to custody. Unfortunately the horrible dark creature was able to get one last blow in on the boy-who-lived when his back was turned. Poisoning him just like it had done to the Auror who had gone to help, and the boy's aunt. Luckily at the same time the ministry still has the creature that did this to you and are going to hand it over to the unspeakables to get a cure from it and our savior should be up hopefully soon. A least that is what we will tell them all."

Hearing this Harry went white with horror as he realized just what the two had in plan for him and jerked back in disbelieve he had to escape this place one way or another; there was no way he was going to let himself fall into the hands of the unspeakbales. He had heard enough horror stories about those people to know that he never wanted to be in there hands; especially given he changes he had just recently undergone.

Sadly, before Harry could even think of an escape plan he was sudden hit with several painful jolts of electricity. Jerk and twisting because of the electricity tearing through him Harry frantically began to look around to see just where it was coming from. Only to begin to black out just as he found out where it was a certain pin toad was over a good foot way from him touch a rune that had been carved into the base of his chains; just out of his reach. The ugly smirk on her face as she enjoyed the agony she was putting Harry through, and the slightly glazed emotionless look on Fudge's face being the last thing he saw before he completely blacked out.

Groaning and wondering why he seemed keep waking up with his entire body throbbing in pain Harry slowly, but cautiously opened his eyes. After all he remembered just what had happened before he had passed off, and he remembered just what the Toad, and the idiot, had told him they were planning on doing to him. Only to immediately wish that he hadn't done so and that he was still unconscious when he saw just what was now waiting for him now that he was awake.

It seemed that while he had been knocked out both Fudge and Umbridge had decided to carry out their plans and now Harry was in the hands of the unspeakables, who were hovering right over him; obviously having been waiting for him to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Harry had finally done it, he had finally beaten the man who had been out to kill him since he was a baby; he had finally finished off Lord Voldemort. He had hoped that with the Dark Lord gone that his life would be easier; that he could at long last have a small amount of peace in his life. However this doesn't seem to be so as powerful, and completely magical change on his seventeenth birthday showed Harry that that a peaceful wasn't going to be possible; at least not in the wizarding world. Now how will Harry deal with being the child of A Phoenix, as well as the Basilisk? How will he deal with being a monster, and having to go to a school called Monster high?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or Monster High, nor do I in anyway make profit off of either them or this story; unless reviews are considered profits.

**Chapter three**

Harry had been in the unspeakables care for a little over three month and those three months had been a complete and utter nightmare. At the same time, no matter how much he wished to deny it, Harry did learn a lot more then I most likely would have originally learned on his own.

A lot had to do with his new form...or should he say forms, as well as both the powers and limitation said forms had. The other things he had learned over the last three months had to do with both how the ministry found out about him and how the wizarding world was dealing with his 'disappearance'.

To start off with, after many painful, humiliation and taxing, both mentally and physically, tests Harry, as well as Unspeakbles doing said test, were able to find that Harry had first become a human hybrid of A phoenix and the Basilisk; a humanoid child of the two you could day. Because of this Harry and not one form but two; similar to how some wizards could have both a human form and an Animagus from.

In this case Harry's form was what was now his original form, the one he had woken up to after his seventeenth birthday, and what almost looked like a dragon form; but was actually a combination of a phoenix and Basilisk in animal form. The powers he now had in his new form left the Unspeakables really excited and nearly clapping their hands in joy for being able to have their hands on Harry; in fact Harry was sure the only thing that seemed from doing so was because it was unprofessional.

The first powers they found where the really obvious ones like the power of flight he had. Which they had Harry test out by having him chained up high with the floor below him curse to shot pain up his feet every time he touched it. It was because of this little test that Harry was able to find out that he could fly none stop for ten hours ; without stopping, landing, or resting The unspeakables were pleased about this, Harry less so; especially when the unspeakables started speaking on increases that time.

Then there were the ones Harry knew about but had been doing his best to deny. Like the fact he was both Venomous and his eyes were very similar to the Basilisk. His venom was incredibly powerful, more acid like then the Basilisk's was able to easily melt through the metal the unspeakables had tested it on. Which was now why he was forced to were a magical enchanted diamond gag so he couldn't use his venom to escape; that and because the unspeakables had really gotten tired a Harry rather creative insults against them.

Then his eyes were also very similar to the eyes of a Basilisk he was very shocked to find out he now had two different types of eye lids. One the one he normal had with skin and eyelashes the other an extremely thin completely clear lid that was under the first lid and the lid that cover his own deadly glare. Which while not deadly enough to kill upon seeing still was strong enough to put the person looking into it in a death like state that so far showed to be hard to actual heal from. In fact so far the only a couple of things could heal it. One being that Harry didn't want the state to be permanent, two Phoenix tear, Harry's willingly given tears, or Mandrake Restorative Draught Potion. But because all of these things were both difficult or expensive to get Harry's eyes were almost always completely covered. Only being uncovered when the unspeakables wanted to experiment and Harry was somehow unable to activate his eyes; rather it be because he was knocked out or something else.

There was also the fact that the claws he noticed earlier also could secret the very same poison that his fangs had. Which Harry had found out when he lashed out and attempted to claw at one of the Unspeakables that was trying to drag him off to yet another experiment. It ended with that unspeakable down on the ground screaming in agony, Harry slightly horrified, yet oddly satisfied, by what he had done, and then Harry with his hands permanently chained behind his back. Not to mention an unspeakable with a large claw mark on his face with a huge grudge against Harry and plenty of opportunity to take it out on Harry. These were the main, more obvious, power that Harry had gotten from his Basilisk half.

On the other hand the powers he got from his Phoenix all had as the Unspeakables said taint from the Basilisk; just like his wings did. Both Harry and the Unspeakables thought this was because he had gotten just a little more of the Basilisk in him then the Phoenix. But still the powers he inherited from his phoenix's half was were nothing really to be sneezed at either way.

Besides his wings one of the first things that had been found out was his tears. Though Harry still flinched slightly when he recalled just how the unspeakables found out his tears; or what they did to him to get said tears. His tears as the unspeakables found out could be either a deadly poison or one of the strongest healing agents that they had ever seen. All depending on how the tears were gotten. Forcefully taken tears were a deadly poison that could literally rot the body from the inside out in a matter of minutes while willingly given tears could heal nearly everything they we put against; including Harry's forcefully taken tears and his venom. However considering how Harry was being held prisoner having Harry give so willingly given tears was incredible rare; in fact it had only happen once really.

Another thing that had been found out was that when Harry concentrated a bit, or when he was feeling strong emotion his voice was very similar to a phoenix, or a siren for that matter. Which again was probably why they made sure to put a gag in Harry's mouth, besides the venom, both verbal and latterly, he keep spitting out at them , they really didn't want to have him using his voice to manipulate their emotions any. They learned that well enough the first time, but damn if Harry didn't almost escape that time and he would have escaped if the dam place wasn't a maze.

It was after they had found about his voice the Unspeakables had decided it was time to focus more on his Phoenix half, so they wouldn't get anymore surprises like that. So it was after finding out that the phoenix that he had gotten both the blood and tears from was Fawkes, a Fire phoenix, the unspeakables decided to see if the element rom said phoenix passed over to him as well. Well the managed to find out that Harry did have a control over fire, in a he could call up fire, travel by it and warm things up kind of way. Not in a, I can call up and throw fireball after fireball at you kind of way. Still this didn't stop the unspeakable from putting Harry in a completely freezing, ice covered, room in an attempt to stop him from doing so anyway.

During all of the hell that the unspeakables had put him through, under the guise of testing him to see just all what had happened to him, Harry had never been more grateful for his Healing ability. An ability Harry wasn't sure that came from the Basilisk or the phoenix but he was immensely grateful for none the less. This healing ability took his already fast natural healing ability, which he had had as long as he could remember, and was now healing him of bad injures in a matter of minutes. Something that the Unspeakables shamelessly took advantage of once they figured it out; knowing that they didn't have to be as careful with Harry because of his healing.

His healing wasn't the only thing from his original body that had been improved by his transformation no his Strength , speed, flexibility, eye sight, hearing, sense of smell, sense of taste and even bone density had also been seriously changed. Again all of which were things that the unspeakables used rather humiliation, but painful test to find out just how much they had changed. And while Harry was sort of happy he knew just what his new body could do, or handle, he wasn't in the leas be happy about all the test, if they really could even be called that, he had undergone to find all of this out; nor was he happy about all the restriction that were now on him because of those abilities. He would have much rather found out all of this on his own, using his own test, like he had original planned; too bad he really didn't have a say in the matter.

Though still due to these test Harry was able to find out that his Strength had increased quite a bit. Which was one of the reason he had been almost able to snap the supposedly unbreakable magical draining chains that had been on him when he had first woken up with Fudge. His strength while not really impressive before his transformation, due mainly to the malnourishment he had suffered his entire life, was with him being able to lift maybe a hundred and fifty pounds at most; Harry had always relied more on his speed then his strength. But currently his strength was with him very easily able to left over five hundred pounds.

It was after this that the Unspeakables had decided to add a good fifteen more weighted, unbreakable power draining chains on him. Each of which weighed a good fifty pounds each and where the chains that the unspeakable usually used to chain down rouge werewolves and vampires; the same number to so Harry figure his strength was just under theirs. Seeing as from what the Unspeakables had told/taunted him about was that he seemed to struggle a bit more under those chains then the Vampire and Werewolves did; though the other restrictions they also had him under really didn't help him any in that regard either.

As for his speed and flexibility, something of Harry that already was seriously impressive, they went just beyond any normal human could get them. Harry could move as fast as a snake could strike and his flexibility was like the best contortionist in the world seeing as his entire body, as well as his bones, were very similar to that of a snake; while at the same time being as light weight as a phoenix's. This was most likely another reason they had added all of those new and improved magical chains to him.

Then in regard of his five senses and how they had changed well those actually didn't happen immediately but gradually, either that or his magic block it some so he wasn't overloaded by the sensation his newer senses would have given him. Because Harry knew that if they had happened all at once and he had been hit by all the changes the second he had woken up from his first transformation Harry knew he would have passed out from sensory overload.

This was mainly because the increase in his eyesight, which had previously been rather terrible, was now what Harry knew to be very similar to a Hawk's eyesight. This was mainly due to one of the unspeakables testing both his eyes and a captive hawk's eyes and taking note that the two were startlingly similar; though he did this mainly from a room away so that Harry petrifying stare couldn't' meet his. It wasn't only because of his eyesight that Harry would have suffered from sensory overload no there was his hearing, his sense of smell, and his sense of taste, all of which also went through some very powerful improvements.

His hearing, which had actually already been pretty good, also had some improvement. Harry hadn't thought it would seeing as when you think of Bird and snakes enhanced hearing isn't something you would think would either one of them had. But apparently being a magical creature makes them a lot different from what most would call the norm and they do have enhanced hear; however slight it was. Because of this Harry's hearing did improve enough that he could hear better than he ever did before, like hearing a whispered conversation across a room. However this did come with some nasty side effect, when things got to loud.

His sense of smell, which had been pretty much destroyed by all the harsh chemicals he has to use during his childhood, was something he was confused about. He really wasn't completely sure how much it had been improved because his nose, or at least his ability to smell strongly out of it, had been badly destroyed before. Now it seemed that he could literally smell everything perfect, and Harry wasn't sure if he liked that. The unspeakables themselves didn't seem to be too impressed with his sense of smell though saying that it wasn't as good a werewolf's, or a vampire's. In fact, they said it wasn't that much more powerful than a normal wizard's sense of smell only five times a strong opposed the werewolf, and vampires, which was a good fifteen to twenty times stronger.

The finally his sense of taste, which Harry had thought had been good before, but had nothing on what his sense of taste was like now and Harry absolutely hated it. At first it had been pretty cool what with his sense of taste being so strong he could literally taste where the others in the room were. But then as time went on it just got a lot worse because he could literally taste everything he ate, each and every single little thing in it; taste them all strongly at that. When it came to potions, which the unspeakables were oh so found of testing on him, this really wasn't a good thing and made his sense of taste more like a curse than anything else.

These weren't the only changes that happened to Harry but they were the ones that the Unspeakables spent the most time on; deeming them more important than all the other changes that had occurred. Nor was this all of what Harry had learned during his 'stay' at the Unspeakables headquarters; not in the least bit. No Harry learned a lot more than that; some of which he really could have done without really learning in the first place.

Some of the other things that Harry had found out, besides the information he had gain on his transformation, was how he got there, how the public was reaction to him being gone and then finally what they are planning on doing to Harry now that they are done testing him. Which was honestly something that was currently giving Harry nightmares and hoping that they weren't in any way shape or form done with his testing; as bizarre as that sounded.

When he found out just how the Ministry knew something had happened to him, and why they were able to capture him outside his Aunt's house like they had been, Harry was really confused as to just how he should feel about it. Because as it turns out Dumbledore, who had been rebuilding Hogwarts as well as preparing for the upcoming year, had felt a large disturbance in the wards around his Aunt's house. Wards that had still been up and wards that had apparently registered his newly transformed magic as someone attacking his Aunt's house; most likely when he had accidently petrified his aunt.

Still as it turns out Dumbledore himself couldn't go check out was wrong, he had apparently too many thing in his hands already, so he had sent out a floo call to the Ministry so they could help. Which in turn gave Fudge a chance to send his own personal Auror to see what was wrong, and at the same time get some good popularity for either helping or rescuing the wizarding world savior. Only for them to find out he had under gone a transformation and while he was in a stunned state about what he had just done, and completely new to his new transformed body one of the other Auror's had stunned him before transporting him to fudge; who as Harry knew had chained him up before handing him over to the unspeakables for testing.

Harry had found out the public, much to his horror seemed to utterly believe the tell Fudge had told him and were eagerly awaiting his recovery while calling for the death of the creature that had attacked him. Hearing this Harry felt like both laughing and crying, all the while wondering if he really expected something else from the sheep like population that seemed to make up the majority of the wizarding world. The only ray of hope really had when he heard this was the fact that Dumbledore, as well as a majority of the order of the phoenix seemed to find something very fishy with the tell that Fudge was sprouting and didn't believe it as much as the rest of the wizarding world.

As for what the Unspeakables had planned for him once they were done with their testing, well Harry could very easily say he wanted absolutely nothing to do with said plans. Not many people would want to take part in a ritual that would basically collar and in slave them to whoever was in charge of the ritual to be use in whatever way the 'master' saw fit. 4

No, Harry wanted not a thing to do with that, which was why he really needed to escape and escape now. But at the same time with all the restriction on him Harry couldn't think of a way to get himself free, not a single one. Knowing this Harry for the first time sense he had been captured let his instincts take over and let's loose a loud yet musical keen of pure terror one that seemed to echo around the room he was being captive. Even if said call was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

As soon as he did this Harry regretted letting his instincts take over like he had, wondering now when the unspeakables were going to come bursting in the room because of the noise he had made and if they were going to chain up even tighter because of it. Think on this, and what else they may do to him because of what he had just done Harry started to panic. He was already having problems thinking of a way to escape he didn't need more things on top of it to make it even more difficult than it already was.

However before he could lose himself completely in his panic a sudden flaming ball appearing in front of him let him know he was no longer alone. Once that ball of fire died down and let Harry see that it was Fawkes that had appeared in the prison cell Harry felt a sense of relief flood through him. At the same time though Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of distrust to the immortal fire bird, after all it had to have been Dumbledore that had sent him and look where Dumbledore earlier plans had gotten him.

Before Harry could do or even say anything he felt an almost tickling sensation deep within his mind and then before he could even really wonder what that sensation was all about he heard a voice that Harry new with certainty was from the phoenix in front of him.

'_Young Potter, you have been through a lot._' Here Harry could hold back a snort and wonder if Fawkes could underestimate things any more. At the same time he swore if Fawkes eyes started to twinkle he was going to scream; at least mentally. Fawkes seemed to hear this looked ready to snort himself before he continued his mental conversation with Harry.

'_My bond partner, for all his flaws and yes I admit rather annoying tendencies is regretful for everything that he has done, and his horrified about what is happening here to you. At the same time he knows that because of your transformation that you really do not have a chance of happiness here. Which is why he has sent me.'_ After saying this Fawkes paused so Harry could gather himself after hearing what he had to say, and upon seeing the eager look on Harry face, as well as a deep longing for freedom, he continued; all the while knowing that they really didn't have much time and that the unspeakables could come in at any moment.

'_He sent me because, I young Potter know a way to send you to a place that you will find happiness, and it deal with something that you are very familiar with. Something that wasn't activated the correct way before and lead to the death of someone dear to you heart. Yes young Potter, judging from the look on your face, you know just what I am speaking of The veil. It truly is one of the only ways you can escape all of this and find true happiness at the same time '_ After hearing this bit Harry began to shake his head in horror not wanting to believe what Fawkes was saying not wanting to be anywhere near the thing that took Sirius from him. But at the same time knowing if he wanted his freedom, wanted to not become some pet to a Pureblood Unspeakable, or even an attack do for the Ministry, he would have to. Knowing this, and somehow just knowing deep within himself that he had to make the choice now, that he didn't have any longer, Harry reluctantly nodded his head while mentally telling Fawkes.

_'I accept just please take me there as fast as you can.' _Then all Harry knew was that Fawkes was flaming him right out of the unspeakables headquarters, just as said unspeakables came bursting in, and then he was falling through and oddly golden shining veil; the one that had been pitch black when it stole his godfather from him.


End file.
